WLAN is a network established within a certain local range using wireless communication technologies, which is a product of combining computer networks and wireless communication technologies, and it takes a wireless multi-address channel as a transmission medium to provide the functions of the traditional wired local area network (LAN in short) and can enable a user to access a wideband network anytime and anywhere freely.
The core device in WLAN network is a wireless access point (AP in short), similar to a base station in a cellular structure, generally located in a basic service area (BSA in short), which is the center of a communication coverage area. It is mainly the bridge of a wireless workstation and a wired local area network, and with an AP, it is just like there is a Hub of a wired network, and the wireless workstation may rapidly and easily connect to the network.
A portable WLAN hotspot is a functional module of a wireless mobile terminal, which enables the wireless mobile terminal to be a compound body of the wireless workstation and the wireless access point (AP): the wireless mobile terminal either may be a workstation to access other APs via WLAN technology to obtain the right to access the network; or may be a wireless AP for being connected to other devices. When other devices are connected to an external network via a wireless mobile terminal which is used as a WLAN hotspot, a data access service may be performed, and at this moment, what is consumed is the subscription data traffic of the wireless mobile terminal. For example, a portable PC machine may connect to a wireless network of a mobile phone via a WLAN hotspot, but the traffic used y the portable PC is the subscription data traffic of the user of the mobile phone.
For a portable WLAN hotspot based on the existing implementation technology, once an access password is set, the password will not change unless it is modified manually; and once other users know the password of this premium user, they may perform a data service without limitation via an AP, thus consuming the data traffic of the premium user, however, the data traffic subscribed by each user is limited and should be paid, and if the WLAN hotspot is open always, this will cause great loss to the premium user, thus decreasing the experience of the user.